User talk:Neubauer
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beer Money (NY) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:53, 3 April 2009 Thank you for all your contributions. In light of this, I'm going to make you an administrator, which will hopefully make maintaining this wiki much easier. Let me know if you have any questions, and keep up the good work! RJaguar3 00:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) User talk:Neubauer/Archives Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) 63.153.208.227 Neubauer, vandalism on Mikki Padilla's page never ends. We have another IP causing trouble there: 63.153.208.227.—Brandon Devers (talk) 08:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) How did you upload the image, "Nologo.JPG"?Quizmaster1995 (talk) 20:25, January 20, 2018 (UTC) TEN YEARS! It's almost 10 years ago prior to March 3, 2018 that you've been contributing to Game Shows Wiki. Well done! Positive1 (talk) 00:01, March 4, 2018 (UTC) CodMar93‎ & 174.105.188.178 This clown keeps adding inappropriate information & pictures, which talks about a certain contestant on Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? named Becky Doherty. Incidentally, he's also been messing with the Jeopardy Sets page. He must be stopped! NOTE: The user and the IP number has got to be the same person. --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:33, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Messing Around with KingWorld and other things There's also been some messing around with pages: King World, Wheel of Fortune (2) & CBS Television Distribution. Can you protect these pages please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:41, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Where Are You?! What's going on, Neubauer? Why aren't you taking care of these vandals & spammers?!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:43, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Do you not care anymore? We're being overrun by vandals!—Brandon Devers (talk) 21:03, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Apparently not. And sorry, I didn't you file a complaint to VSTF too.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:19, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Instructions I already told you on William's page, but I'm telling you again on your own page. This is how to give someone admin rights: #Go to his "User Contributions" page. #On the "User Contributions" page, click on "user rights management". #Under "user rights management", check the "administrator" box. I hope this helps you. If it doesn't, you need to tell an admin at community.wikia.com to give William or me admin rights on the U.S. Game Shows Wiki.—Brandon Devers (talk) 14:02, June 1, 2018 (UTC) *Or maybe even me, or heck, why not Daniel? He's got admin experience (over at the Wheel wiki). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 14:50, June 1, 2018 (UTC) **Yes, good point. Uh, John, did you see my latest blog about another idiot father leaving his son to dangle over a balcony so that the father could play Pokémon Go?—Brandon Devers (talk) 14:53, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ** I see you got admin rights, as did William. The powers that be decided to give me some as well. I still think Daniel and Bryce should have some as well (given their admin history at the Wheel wiki). What do you think? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:29, June 10, 2018 (UTC) *** I agree, John. Neubauer, thanks for getting me, William, and John admin rights.—Brandon Devers (talk) 14:10, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism in Jeopardy! History Wiki There is a random user who has been vandalizing the Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version) page. Here is the link: http://jeopardyhistory.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.199.233.125 I'd block the user myself, but I'm not the admin for Jeopardy! History Wiki and I need some help to put a stop to it. Positive1 (talk) 05:28, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :Try the Adoption:Requests page. For me, that's the only way to take charge of this site as the founder is totally inactive. Here is the link: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests ::OK, I got it done. Now what? Positive1 (talk) 08:45, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Sadly, like in post-job interviews & post-auditions, you'll have to get your answer.----William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:06, December 2, 2019 (UTC)